¡Juguemos a algo!
by Millenia-Terranova
Summary: Es un día aburrido en el castillo de los Varia y el ambiente está más insoportable que esperar una segunda temporada del anime. Luego de que todos los oficiales demuestren lo desastrosos que son cuando se aburren, ponen en manos del más abnegado de sus miembros la misión de solucionar sus problemas de aburrimiento. / ¡Varia! -Sin parejas pero con insinuaciones a algunas de ellas-
1. Chapter 1

En fin, yo de nuevo xD con una historia de KHR solo que un poco distinta a algunas y similar a cierta otra. Ahora centrada en los Varia, que siempre les he tenido ganas :3 Como sea, será un fic de pocos capítulos y sin muchas pretensiones más que el humor sarástico, pero en fin, espero y les guste =7=/ Por cierto, que está ambientado 10 años en el futuro, con Mammon de adulta :3 -como mujer, sip, que las malas lenguas dicen que es hombre pero no me convenzo de ello (?)- En fin xD, aquí vamos x3~

* * *

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! NO me pertenece. Es de la grandiosa Akira Amano._

* * *

Ese día, la atmósfera que se respira está viciada de cosas pesadas y horribles. El denso aire está lleno de aburrimiento y sofocación, los mismos que el menor de los oficiales que viven en esos no-tan-pocos metros cuadrados muestra perennemente en la cara esté feliz o esté triste. Todo es tan predecible para quien conociera a la perfección la vida de los desequilibrados que pueblan aquel majestuoso lugar. El sucio jefe encerrado como león en cautiverio, da vueltas como buscándose la cola a sí mismo, con un ligre persiguiéndole, teniendo ambos la misma cara. Nadie puede perturbarlo o simplemente puede morir. Y cuando se dice nadie, es nadie.

Ya hace un par de horas, el capitán estratégico ha tenido que salir con un florero clavado en la cabeza, el cual, el buen Lussuria ha tenido que remover pedazo por pedazo del cráneo del hombre de cabello largo, mientras le curaba las heridas gracias al pavo real que hacía que le creciera más pelo del que tenía dejándolo con verdadero aspecto rapunzelesco. El tiburón renegó, gritó, chilló como desquiciado y su voz melodiosa y armónica resonó por toda la casa como música para los oídos de Levi, que sin lugar a dudas estaba disfrutando de ese concierto, con la horrible resaca que tenía en la que todo le sacudía la cabeza, salvo los halagos que quería oír de su bossu. Aquella faena aún continúa, y lamentablemente para Levi, el cese de ese estridente y molesto sonido no llegará pronto. Squalo se oye cada vez más desesperado.

Y quien se lleva el premio al aburrido del siglo es Belphegor. Porque hace falta estar bastante aburrido para contar uno por uno los cuchillos que le clava a su nada-lindo-kohai en el sombrero de sapo, que él mismo le ha obligado a llevar para llenar el vacío que le ha dejado la falta de su anterior ilusionista y amiga. Aunque ahora que la tiene de regreso no le ha retirado la orden al mocoso de sacarse el gorro. Ahora es por amor a verlo hacer el ridículo.

El niño de voz monótona solo se queja, tirándole de regreso los cuchillos, no sin antes doblarlos, pero Bel le sigue disparando con más saña los siguientes cuchillazos. El pobre sombrero queda agujereado y fileteado, con aspecto de puercoespín… pero no parece ser suficiente para el sádico príncipe que ahora apunta a la espalda de su kohai porque ya le aburrió usar su sombrero como diana.

—Dispárate esos cuchillos en el culo, sempai… —Aquellas palabras en lugar de salvar al niño, lo hacen huir lejos de un enfurecido Bel, al que no le ha hecho ninguna gracia la bromita.

Mammon, por su parte, anda contando su dinero, una y otra vez… centavo a centavo, llevando una pequeña tabla de sus existencias y guardándolo en distintos sitios, resguardados de campos ilusorios para que ninguno de los impresentables que vivían en el castillo se atrevieran a profanar su sagrado tesoro. Que en una ocasión, cuando Belphegor era tan solo un mocoso mimado [Aún lo es, pero antes era más bajito], lo encontró escalando para alcanzar una hucha de cerdito y agitarla a ver cuánto dinero había.

NADIE, joder, NADIE se mete con la hucha de cerdito de Esper Mammon y vuelve a vivir la vida igual. Se dice que desde ese entonces, Bel lleva la coronita hacia un lado porque el semejante golpe que le dio la arcobaleno al muchacho le dejó una deformación craneana que hiciera imposible el ponerse correctamente la corona. Se dice, nadie asegura que sea cierto.

Lussuria suspira mientras le corta el cabello a Squalo que le ha pedido amablemente y sin amenazas sobre su calidad de vida o las cosas malas que podrían pasarle a su virginidad si por casualidad se le cayera el jabón de la ducha cuando todos andan lavando sus esculturales y machos cuerpos. Siente la destrucción venir cuando un cuchillo de Belphegor le roza la mejilla y le hace tambalear sus magníficas —y caras— gafas.

—¡Mou! ¡Ya estoy harto de ustedes! ¡Son unos animales cuando no tienen cosas que hacer! ¡Me tienen hasta los cojones con sus niñerías!

El salón, se llena de silencio. Bel y Fran se quedan mirando al que consideran "La madre de los Varia", con los brazos en jarra y haciendo un puchero digno de actriz de telenovela noventera. Levi se había quedado parado a medio pasillo oyendo la densidad del silencio. Mammon, caminaba hacia el lugar y se quedó algo sorprendida con el ambiente pesado e incómodo. Incluso Xanxus ha tenido que salir de la oficina junto a Bester, para ver si sus inútiles y adorables basuras no habían cometido un suicidio colectivo por falta de aire acondicionado.

—Sempai, Luss-san dijo "cojones"… —susurra Fran a Bel, como si aquello fuera la cosa más grave e impúdica del mundo y le hubiese herido profundamente la inocencia el solo hecho de oír aquella palabra.

El príncipe se limita a reírse por lo bajo, de modo elegante, pero a su estilo de gato Cheshire, de ese modo irritante que sólo él sabe conseguir en su audiencia.

—Shishishishi~ Recién acepta que los tiene~. —canturrea en ese tono de voz infantil y malicioso, haciendo que la madre de los Varia se enfurruñe más todavía al oír semejante falta de respeto.

—¡Son unos indecentes! —chilla muy ofendido el de las gafas oscuras, mientras muerde el pañuelito en medio del drama más dramático de su nada-dramática existencia.

—¡VROOOOOOOI! ¡DEJA DE QUEJARTE MARICA DE MIERDA! ¡DANOS UNA PUTA SOLUCIÓN AL JODIDO ABURRIMIENTO! —susurra afablemente el capitán estratégico, que, como siempre, se toma con calma todas las cosas que pasan en el castillo.

—¿Solución? —pregunta la mamá de los Varia y entonces se toma en serio aquella delicada misión. Le están dando la potestad de solucionar los problemas de todos sus queridos niños. Y bueno, del papá de casa, Xanxus, que trae una cara peor que la de perro rabioso acechando un jardín para morderles el pie a los niños que hacen ruido en el lugar. Lo piensa, mientras todos lo observan. Levi agradece el silencio posterior a la melódica sinfonía de la voz del capitán estratégico que le ha dejado la cabeza más zumbada que como la tenía antes.

De pronto, una sonrisa misteriosa cruza el rostro del sol de los Varia, una sonrisa muy suave, muy ligera. Una sonrisa casi, casi femenina. Belphegor traga saliva, porque aquella no es una buena señal. Fran le observa de reojo, preguntándose ahora qué le ocurre al príncipe falso.

—¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, Luss—san? —pregunta el chiquillo, por todos, porque nadie en ese lugar iba a admitir que se moría de curiosidad por las cosas que pensara o no su estrambótica mamá.

—Ara ara~ maa~ —Una risita y un contorneo hizo que todos tragaran duro. Mammon trata de que no se le note que por un momento ha temido por su vida. Bueno, es de las pocas veces que le ocurre, porque siendo sinceros, la única mujer rodeada de esa bola de energúmenos dementes… Da igual, ella está tanto o más podrida que ellos—. ¡Yo propongo que juguemos a algo!

—¿Juego? —Xanxus se digna a alzar las cejas con cierto escepticismo. A él no le gustan los jueguitos.

—Sip, juego~ —Se ríe Lussuria, sin medir el peligro que evidentemente lo acecha por lo que está a punto de decir—. ¡Juguemos verdad o reto!

Todo el lugar se llena de un silencio tan pesado como Xanxus luego de una cena navideña. Simplemente, colosal.

* * *

Listo xDDDDD~~ Que me hacía falta escribir así =7=/ En el siguiente capi viene lo que nos importa, el juego en sí :3 Espero que les guste y , ¿Reviews? Sirven para alimentar a Fran, porque Bel le roba la comida :C (?)

Editado: Algunas fallas ortográficas, guiones y cortita narrativa, perdonen las molestias ^^


	2. Chapter 2

¡Buenas a todos! xD Aquí con la actualización de este fic :3 En mi primer capítulo he hecho algunas correciones de estilo, como puse en mi perfil que haría, pero ¡Hey! No es tanto, pero si no hay molestia en ir a ver, por mí encantada ^^ Gracias por seguir la historia, y pues, los reviews, los responderé por MP -Como se habrán dado cuenta las chicas que me dejaron rev en el primer capi- que me parece que esa es una mejor vía y pues, queda más limpio el fic, que es lo que queremos leer. Bueno, eso gentita, ahora pasemos al segundo capítulo nvn/

* * *

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! NO me pertenece. Es de la grandiosa Akira Amano._

* * *

No, no y mil millones de veces, no. No está pasando esto, de ninguna forma, se repite Levi-A-Than, que está sentado entre Belphegor, que no deja la risotada maliciosa, y Squalo, que está muy concentrado observando a Xanxus, pareciendo el tiburón famoso de la película que tiene un soundtrack que ahora, le quedaría de las mil maravillas. El mafioso amostachado ahora prefiere su habitación, pero por el bien de su jefe, es que se queda a resistir como los machos, la tortura que se acerca.

Porque es de machos resistir a sus ruidosos compañeros con una resaca del demonio encima, ¡Ea! Merece un reconocimiento como el Nobel de la paciencia (Si tan solo existiese), pero no. Él lo único que desea es que su jefe lo felicite, le diga que ha hecho un buen trabajo y que confía en él. ¿Tan difícil es eso?

Ahora mismo, en efecto, lo es; porque no es bonito observar como el, señor "X" está sentado en su enorme butaca, piernas estiradas, brazos cruzados, ojos rabiosos y a punto de espumarajear por la boca de la ira que le causa tener que resistir las estupideces de Lussuria. A decir verdad, quizá por eso el capitán estratega está tan tenso, observando con fijeza al susodicho para actuar en el caso de que le dé por salir con una de sus típicas rabietas. Pero el quid de la cuestión es: ¿Por qué no se va? ¡Él es el jefe, por el amor del Tri-Ne-Sette! Quizá sea porque, además de que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, por el momento, es que quiera _supervisar_ y _curiosear_ lo que ocurre con sus queridas escorias.

Bueno, no. Seamos realistas. Xanxus quiere saber dónde tienen las debilidades los desquiciados que comanda, para saber qué tan cagados del cerebro están y si eso a futuro podría representarle un problema en el rendimiento del escuadrón en misiones futuras.

Pero vamos a lo nuestro.

Sentados en una ronda alrededor de una mesa circular, los asesinos de élite de Vongola, aquellos que se cargaron a los Millefiore en Italia y que se enfrentaron a muchos problemas, están aquí y ahora, esperando a que Lussuria termine de hurgar en los cajones, hasta que un tintineo le haga dar saltitos jubilosos. Fran no se molesta en disimular cierto tinte curioso en sus facciones, mientras tanto, Squalo sigue tan irritable y ansioso que nadie sabe quién explotará primero, si él o su jefe.

—La encontré~. —Y dicho esto, el fabuloso hombre alza una botella de las que Xanxus está muy acostumbrado a ver, porque es de licor, pero no de Whisky (Sí, esas mismas que le revienta usualmente a Squalo o a Levi en la cabeza cuando anda de perros), si no, de vino—, entonces… ¿Empezamos, queridos? —Ríe Lussuria mientras coloca la botella en el centro de la mesa, con cierto cuidado, en el sitio exacto para que nadie haga trampas.

—¿Qué vamos a sacar de esto? —Se apresura a preguntar Bel con mordacidad, que no se movería para nada a menos que hubiese un beneficio de por medio—. ¿Acaso solamente vamos a hacernos preguntas y retos idiotas así sin más? Como príncipe, tengo derecho a negarme~.

—Opino lo mismo… —dice el guardián de la lluvia de Varia, mientras apoya el mentón en la mano, desviando la mirada—. Deberíamos jugarnos algo.

—¿Una apuesta? —La sutileza con la que el niño-rana alza las cejas es mucho más principesca que la de aquel que se hace llamar príncipe. Aquella palabra parece sacar a Levi de su dolor y a Xanxus de su letargo, aunque, momentáneamente— ¿Qué apostaríamos?

—¡La idea de una apuesta es maravillosa~! —chilla Lussuria, llevando las manos a las mejillas y luego pensando—. ¡Tengo una idea! Quien diga una mentira o no cumpla un reto, ¡Será el esclavo de los demás por un mes!

—Esclavo… —Un escalofrió violento recorre la espina dorsal de Squalo, al oír a su jefe susurrar esa palabra con un tono de voz entre indiferente y lascivo. Solo él entendía el código.

—Apostar dinero pudo haber sido una mejor idea… —protesta Mammon, sin una expresión definida en el rostro—, pero lo de esclavo no suena tan mal…

—Me encantará tener a mi estúpida ranita como esclavo~ Shishishishi~ —La malicia de Belphegor es tanta, que ahora mismo está muriendo un gatito por aquella risa tan sádica y llena de un sonido que te dice "¡Soy el mal encarnado!".

—Te equivocas, sempai. Yo voy a hacer que me laves los pies todos los días…

Nadie reparaba en Levi, que estaba ilusionado en perder, para así ser el esclavo personal de su amado jefe, y de esa forma, poder tener más halagos de su parte. ¡Pobre alma en desgracia! No sabe lo que le espera. Pero bien, la apuesta está dada y las cartas sobre la mesa. Ahora, a proceder.

—¡Entonces que el primero en girar la botella sea nuestro queridísimo jefe! —Propone entusiasmado el de gafas oscuras, pero al notar la mirada fría de Xanxus y la poca cooperación de sus compañeros, prefiere darle la pauta al pequeño ilusionista, que se encuentra sentado al lado del jefe, pero lo suficientemente alejado como para no morir por un repentino accidente relacionado a botellas en la cabeza y vidrios incrustados en el cráneo—, muy bien, entonces será con Fran, que es el menor de nosotros~.

—Está bien… —suspira el niño de cabello verde, con esa molesta voz en la que da igual que diera el feliz cumpleaños o dijera que alguien ha muerto en una misión, siempre va a tener el mismo sabor a ranita aburrida.

El niño gira la botella una vez y espera con paciencia, o quizá sea que su mirada de por sí parece paciente por defecto. La botella se detiene con lentitud mientras el pico de la botella apunta hacia Mammon y la base apunta a nadie más y nadie menos que…

—¡VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! —Y es un milagro del Señor el hecho de que Xanxus no le haya lanzado el vaso de licor en la cabeza, pero pues, la situación es meritoria.

—¿Verdad o reto? —pregunta Mammon sin perder el tiempo, porque quería acabar de una buena ver con eso. Y porque le preocupaba dejar a su hucha de cerdito abandonada en la soledad de su habitación. ¡Que las huchas también tienen sentimientos! ¿Es tan difícil de asimilar?

—Verdad… —responde Squalo, con molestia. ¡No quería ser el primero! Era obvio, porque ahora sería el centro de atención de todos esos locos que tenía por compañeros. Se vengaría de esa rana, por el Noveno, que lo haría.

Mientras tanto, Mammon parece pensar un momento en su pregunta, formulándola sabiamente, con mesura y ese tono de voz suave, aburrido y desinteresado. Parecía que era intrínseco de los ilusionistas llevar ese rasgo distintivo, al menos, dentro de Varia.

— … ¿Te has bañado acompañado de alguien? ¿Cuándo y con quién? —El sonido de un vaso de vidrio estrellándose contra el piso no se demora en hacerse oír. Los Varia hacen un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirar a su jefe y a su rostro contorsionado por… lo que fuera que le dejara con esa expresión de estreñido crónico en medio de faena de evacuación.

No obviemos a Squalo, tiene las mejillas rojas y una vena palpitándole peligrosamente en la sien. Y ahora maldice la estúpida apuesta, maldice a sus compañeros idiotas, a Lussuria por proponer ese juego de mierda, a Mammon por preguntarle esa pendejada y a su jefe idiota… por ducharse con él.

* * *

¡Tachán! ¿A que eso no se lo esperaban? xD (En realidad, yo tampoco LOL). Pero en fin, sí... ¿Squalo se baña con Xanxus? ¿Qué tiene eso de novedoso para los Varia? Heey, por partes, gente, por partes, ya lo sabremos pronto. Por ahora, un review, ya no para alimentar a Fran, que agradece las galletitas y fruta, si no, para pagarle el tinte de cabello a Lussuria. Que se le anda terminando y sabemos que un Lussuria sin tinte no es fabuloso. En fin, ¡Saludos a todos! ^^


End file.
